


黑道系列合集

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel/gifts).



手拖手

 

“邕圣祐，怎么说也是我救了你，你懂不懂感恩。”下人端上来茶的手都在抖，颤颤巍巍一句夫人，喊不出口。

茶里放的是姜丹尼尔亲自去摘的当季莲子，将要动手剥，邕圣祐气冲冲回来了，怪不好意思的，才交给别人去做。

“我倒觉得死，痛快点。”姜丹尼尔才接过来茶，打发下人走了，卯着劲给邕圣祐吹凉。

茶水很烫，姜丹尼尔找了大夫问，说性凉的东西，热一点才对身子好。淌了他满手，登时都是水泡。

“圣祐，喝茶吧。放凉一点再喝。”姜丹尼尔放下茶盅，走了。

穿堂都是风，盛夏里，也透着冷。

姜丹尼尔拳头攥得很用劲，碰到刚冒出来的伤处，再该痛的，也无知无觉。

 

 

道上混的，常在河边徘徊，稍不留神，总是难办的。

邕家如此，任谁家大业大一点，亦然。

姜丹尼尔救下他之前，连邕圣祐这人长什么样子，是什么做派都不知道。

只是出门办事，小道绕路回来，自家地盘背后一块三不管的地盘，打打杀杀，喊声震天响。

姜丹尼尔最不喜见血，不喜暴力解决问题，饶是碰着一点自家边界，端了个少东家的架子，拂了两个手下去打探。

才知道邕家许是惹了什么不该惹的狠角色，就今晚，一个都不能留。其实，若是没人多嘴一句，那邕家少爷也是个俊角，跟少爷您一般年纪上下，姜丹尼尔绝对懒得再探，调头就是要回去的。

 

 

落难美人总是很勾人心思，姜丹尼尔开了西装外套两枚扣，给手下一递，深蓝的西装马甲描着腰线，领带随手扯下来，胳膊上系了一道，甩了甩一头黑发，就冲进一片混沌里。

“都别过来，老爷子要是知道，我们掺和了一脚，都得没命。这是我一腔热血，见义勇为。”姜丹尼尔只是出门谈个正事，身边没带多少人。

“去他的，我忘了问，他长什么样子啊？”姜丹尼尔从地上拔了一根钢管，本来只是想自卫，没想刚进去就给三个人围住，脸上挂了一道彩。

两三个小弟只敢看着，等他指令，“爷！说是脸上有三颗痣的。”最小的那个，还算有点用处。

姜丹尼尔那句左脸还是右脸啊，被漫天的叫骂和砍杀声吞没。

所以，邕圣祐额头还顺着两道暗红的血，一头磕在水泥荒地的大柱子上时，他只看到一个的模模糊糊黑发身影，臂上有条黑带子，拉住他的手，伸了三根手指在他跟前摇。

姜丹尼尔也没想那么多，又不是不会打架的人，扛了很轻很软的邕圣祐就打外走。都快进了姜家地盘了，背上给人来上了一下，呸了两口鲜血出来，手还揽着身上人，苦命鸳鸯一样，脸朝下倒在沙地上，要多狼狈就有多狼狈。

 

 

还是手下出来救了人，他们说，他圈着邕圣祐的手圈得那样紧，都到了医院了，姜丹尼尔的西装马甲和衬衫都给医生用剪子剪开了，他的手还是拉不开。

事情自然闹得大了些，姜家不讲规矩，乱救了人，多少有心之人想借此机会给姜丹尼尔那高位设点刁难。姜丹尼尔刚才手术室出来，身上绷带刚上，老爷子啪地一杯冰水哗上他枕头，他被动一睁眼，嘴边还溜着句浑话，一看自家亲爹铁青的脸色，又动着身上还完好的几寸关节，这里摸摸那里按按，装起痛来。

“你小子胆子养肥了？不是自家地盘上的事，也敢插手？”姜丹尼尔还发着高烧，刘海几根全打湿了贴在跟前。

“我保证给您一个交代。只是那孩子，还是要救的，怎么说也是一条命。”姜丹尼尔抽了抽鼻子，想着这套缓兵之计，估计有用。

“救！救！救！我看你才是没救了，我告诉你，你出院了自己到我那儿去，这事你要是解释不清，邕家小的，养好了也没用，一样丢到外头去随便他们处置。”姜丹尼尔紧闭着眼，在等着第二杯冰水，未想亲爹已经背过手，只恶狠狠地盯着他看。

“行，您放心。”姜丹尼尔又陷入无常的昏睡，不去想到底怎么逢凶化吉了。

姜还是老的辣，姜老爷子说等一等，道上都噤声不再多嘴多舌。

 

 

姜丹尼尔实在想破脑袋也没想出个好借口，直接膝盖一滑，往老爸跟前一跪，“爸，我要娶他。”坐在雕花大龙椅上的这位，只觉眼前一黑，怎么着有这么个孽种。

“冠我姓，入我门，以后便是我的人。谁想动，也动不得。想弩走，也带不走了。”老爷子很想家法伺候，先打上个八百棍再说。

“撇开他也是个男的不说，你怎么确定，人家不嫌你？”姜丹尼尔跪姿标准，都挑不出错。

“您给我点时间。”姜丹尼尔又在要时间，他爹对邕家那位独后有所耳闻，才不好搞定，挥了挥手让他去了。

 

 

邕圣祐从医院出来了，就养在姜丹尼尔家里。

他伤得不重，比姜丹尼尔早出来，上上下下都得了嘱咐，哪怕担心主子，待他也是十二分的好。

姜丹尼尔这会儿在本家耽误了几天，又各处打点了一下病时拖延的事务，想着给邕圣祐留个好印象，专门去赶新潮染了一下头，巧克力色的，光泽耀眼，又让手艺好的抓了两把，真像个黑帮阔少了，才回家去看邕圣祐。

谁知道邕圣祐只看了他一眼，心里就笃定，他肯定不是当时救下自己的恩人，不复太多言语，又恨他围了个笼子，让他这只独脚鸟无处可落，无家可依。

姜丹尼尔太热忱又太老实，一五一十，有什么说什么，独独不说，满身伤痕累累，极厌恶打架动粗的人，为了救他，吃了多少苦。只平铺直叙，现在只有跟他入籍登记，一个办法。

邕圣祐不想再争，生命对他而言都是负累，再说了，他不想的，就能不要么？他不肯说，也不愿说。

爱还未生，就恨意徒增。

 

 

于是，也算风风光光家里办了一场，从聘礼到说媒，一个不少，姜丹尼尔把每个程序都走了个遍，道上该请的，该说的，也一家不缺，都来他们婚房洒上一把花生，再丢上一把桂圆。

姜丹尼尔这么做，是有他的考虑，他不过是想传达，以后邕圣祐就是他的人，谁再有歪心思也都是过去，不可再越界。邕圣祐却觉得讽刺，姜丹尼尔喜欢的一切，传统的，讲究的，老旧的，他都不喜欢，下人还承上来一衣红的，一方纱的盖头，生怕他还不够愤慨，不够气绝。

他邕圣祐，一直觉得，跟喜欢的人，是要在海边吹着风，拖着手，走西式的那些路子，宣誓换戒，应允亲吻，都是要来一遍的。

何况，他的眼里压根没有姜丹尼尔，也没有他这些看似幼稚，实则用心的心思。

姜丹尼尔喝得云里雾里，进了房了，摸黑就去捉邕圣祐的手，按倒了人，栖在四角的雕花大床上，身下都是又圆又大的枣。灼热的指都探进后颈，意下就要摩挲索吻，手心只有邕圣祐凉凉的清泪。

他的英雄明明就在他面前，他不知道，还以为是被个陌生人胡乱欺压，邕圣祐很能忍，但也很脆弱。

姜丹尼尔退下来，开了灯，给他合上被子，预示幸福美满的果实都滚下床去，踩上都是暗香，汁液和碎渣迸裂，左右也像姜丹尼尔那颗越推越远的心。

 

 

自那以后，姜丹尼尔夜夜都来看他，也不言语，只陪他到入睡。邕圣祐哪里睡得着，床边坐了个仇人，还要被他目不转睛地盯，每每装睡又被识破，不到真的睡着，姜丹尼尔绝不移一步。

邕圣祐再不放心，恨也恨得累了，家里伙食是极好的，姜丹尼尔在就十个菜，不在就九个菜。管家说，婚期里，图个吉利，少一个也算十全九美，邕圣祐早已木然，只伸了筷子去夹大鱼大肉，满满两碗吃下去，还要喝汤。下人以为他是累着了，心里欢喜，不想他是想攒够了力气跟姜丹尼尔谈条件，无论如何也要走的。

姜丹尼尔也睡不安分，婚房就是他以前的侧卧另翻的一间，失眠才会去赖上一晚，现在更是放了个宝贝，相隔不远，他也不敢造次。每日守完了他睡着，踱步回房，都梦见邕圣祐唇角生艳，皓齿如月，咬下来婚房里红萝帐上的一寸金钩，吉利喜庆的缎子垂下来，铺了他光洁如玉的一身。

 

 

梦境实在真实，都照进现实。

邕圣祐度日如年，都成婚后第二十五日了，该摊牌了。

姜丹尼尔不知道他的心思，照例拿了两串象牙的珠子，坐在一旁吹凉甜汤，手上来回把玩着白白粒粒，盯着邕圣祐入睡。

“我们家白案师傅手艺很不错的，难得有新鲜料子打汤，晚上你吃得早，没来得及，要不要喝一点？”姜丹尼尔看似一直很有耐心，其实只是对着邕圣祐这样而已。

邕圣祐从被单里劈出一只光滑的手，划破正红的被角，红萝帐上走的是金丝线，凤凰伴龙，于飞在天，比姜丹尼尔手上那串念珠还白皙上几分的指一撩一挑，帐子就挂在他脸上，像笼着火做的纱，比当晚的盖头还要旖旎秀丽上几段。

姜丹尼尔都不知道，他什么时候褪的衣服，只当视若罔闻，掉头搁了汤碗，就要走。

“姜丹尼尔。”邕圣祐这些天来，一向除了决绝的狠话，什么都不跟他讲的。

“我在。圣祐，我在。”邕圣祐念个名字而已，便可乱了心神，失了心智。

“你不是要我？”邕圣祐自知不谈爱，只谈此刻，他习惯了拿自己当筹码，说交易就交易。

 

 

他不知道，姜丹尼尔是在爱他。

几千几百年，几亿几万床花帐，几多花酒几多面红儿郎，都不比姜丹尼尔动作轻柔，不比他问的、想的多。

“圣祐，你痛不痛？圣祐，你还受不受得住？圣祐......”邕圣祐很久没被人这样连贯着，一句一言地喊过了，只觉得被他的絮语灌得发昏，人也跟着下沉。

事后，姜丹尼尔往他手上系了个玉的坠子，也不知是什么形状，不大也轻，色泽是极好的，对着光看看，很通透。

姜丹尼尔陪着邕圣祐睡到天光渐亮，同床共枕，一个是欢喜得不行，一个是悲苦到绝地。

邕圣祐醒了，姜丹尼尔含着笑意喊他，“以后，就是一家人了。”想搂他的芦苇身。

“姜丹尼尔，你放我走吧。”邕圣祐从被单里捞出件上衣，手扬着，玉的红线还结着腕的关节，很紧。他拿那玉，去撞柱子，去掷挂帐的金钩。玉太小了，不好把控方向，皮肤都紫红，还在反复动作。

离姜老爷子给的期限，也不过只剩五六天了。

姜丹尼尔以为昨晚摘了颗星下来，框在眼底，才反应过来，星都是自由的，孤独的，不要人陪的。

“也可以，”姜丹尼尔腰上为邕圣祐新添的一道疤，昨晚没涂药膏，还在隐隐作痛，“这玉，我去庙里求的，给了你便是给了你。想要取，还得再去一趟庙里。”

形状其实是只小猪，姜丹尼尔打听了邕圣祐的生辰八字，怕他以后下半辈子还是坎坷不安，特意绕了老远找高僧求的。他也不管邕圣祐信不信这些，一直戴在手上，没找到机会给他。

刚好家里莲子也见底了，就再去采一些吧。

邕圣祐宁愿死，宁愿折辱，也不愿留下来。

走就走吧，让他走吧。

 

 

姜丹尼尔没声张，只叫了两个亲信，前后脚陪着，不露痕迹。给邕圣祐收拾了点衣服，就上路了。地方在省城底下一个小县城，姜家在那块也有势力，安排起来也方便，姜丹尼尔平时嫌城里暑热燥人，也老往那儿跑。

这次更加特殊，宅子里的下人都打发回家歇息，只为跟邕圣祐两个人，能落个清净。这玉要取是真有讲究，不是姜丹尼尔胡诌。两人第一日起了个大早，山寺闭门不开，扫地的小和尚说了，得两日之后再来。

邕圣祐体弱，走不了太多山路，定然也是不会给他背的。姜丹尼尔四下寻到一条小道，偶有挑着扁担的脚夫，打算付点钱，让人把邕圣祐驮着下去。

邕圣祐说要去方便一下，姜丹尼尔就在山腰找了个角落，站着等他。等了好一会儿，也不见人，姜丹尼尔才起疑，闯进去也不见他影子。以为他是就此告别了，想蹲下来冷静一会儿，再仔细一看，里间里胡乱都是脚印，还有几根绑人用的麻绳，心里才方寸大乱，担心得不行。

通知了山下候着的，赶紧多派人手，一齐抄家伙上山，只身一人也顺着蛛丝马迹去寻。

邕圣祐一天不解玉坠，一天还是他的人。

谁要动他的人。他都不忍心动的人，谁要惹他怒气？

 

 

邕圣祐其实也没遇到什么前尘仇家，就是蹲着坑，手上一块表是上品，乡野匹夫都是挑担的人，听中间一个眉飞色舞一说，直接绑了他打算劫货。没想他这人脾气向来不服输的，表是父亲留下来的唯一的东西，不肯给。到处乱咬乱蹬，很大响动。事已至此，邕圣祐也只能指望姜丹尼尔能闻见骚动，搭救一把他了。

几个挑夫扛着他，表早就被他们卸下来，揣在胸前的汗衫里，邕圣祐被包住了嘴，还鼓着眼，猛瞪，几个人被他盯得心慌，只想早点找片荒林，把他抛在野外。

 

 

姜丹尼尔顺着邕圣祐皮鞋拖着地一点印花的痕迹，一路仔细看，一路仔细寻，这鞋是他让人量了邕圣祐的尺寸去定做的，还很新，鞋跟后打了姜家的纹饰，不会认错。

青苔路滑，姜丹尼尔再小心也是不熟路，磕着碰着一点，手上也被树枝蔓生出来的一点划伤，都见了血。咬下来领带，绑在手臂上，继续点着手机的光，耐心又焦灼地寻。

 

 

夜色渐渐漫上山畔，邕圣祐手脚都被缚着，动动头，只看得见月。

有只小虫，顺着他那块玉往上爬，贴着他的掌纹在咬。

事到如今，只能指望姜丹尼尔，念着那晚他的一点好了。

走之前，要问问他，这玉到底是什么形状的。

“邕圣祐！邕圣祐！邕圣祐！”隐隐约约，有人在喊他。

他太困了，人生好长，他想睡一会了，也顾不得那只小虫有没有毒了。

“邕圣祐！邕圣祐！邕圣祐！”是这个人吧，就是这个人吗？衬衫领口乱开一气，臂上系着条黑布，伸出三根指，在眼前摇。感觉真像啊。

 

 

“你怎么不说是你救了我？”邕圣祐崴了脚，不得已，被姜丹尼尔背着。他的白衬衫底下渗着点血，领带布料太金贵，不吸水。

“我觉得没必要说。你要喜欢我，自然会喜欢我。”邕圣祐脚踝肿得老高，看着都痛。姜丹尼尔觉得庙里不灵，怎么邕圣祐还这么命苦，他不服。

“你怎么这么有自信？”邕圣祐以为，他把最难听的，最伤人的，都说过了。

“我不是对我有信心，是对你有信心。”姜丹尼尔走得很快，山上空气又冷又薄，身体再好也气喘吁吁，担心邕圣祐有事。

“我不走了。”看似只有四个字，姜丹尼尔只当邕圣祐把后面的日子都给他去了，交由他去操心。

“玉还解吗？”山上传来悠远的钟声，已近午夜。

月色洒在他们身上，把他们染成垂垂迟暮的老朽。

“不解了。你想解吗？”姜丹尼尔一截袖子一直挽起在外面，一直戴着跟他一起配的另外一根，上面是只小鼠。

“那我们去户籍登记吧。其实一直没去，怕你不愿意。”骗婚骗色，骗感情，小姜少爷下得一手好棋。

“去可以，我不要跟你姓。”邕圣祐想让姜丹尼尔把他放下来，山脚下都是等着的小弟，黑压压几排都是人头。

“我跟你姓，我都愿意。”姜丹尼尔踩在青石板路上，背着他狂奔起来，后面的人也跟着他们跑。

一路清脆地响。

 

 

邕圣祐把手递给他，手拖手。

其实，无论去哪里，有他便是有路，有他便是有家。

兜兜转转这么久，姜丹尼尔只有一条不变的原则，拖他手便拖他手，拖他手就从不预备分手，从不打算放手。

即使放走，也是拖着手。

慢慢拖手，漫漫路还要走，满满爱要相守。


	2. 眼对眼

眼对眼

 

姜丹尼尔婚后就很少出来应酬了，原因不外有三，邕圣祐，邕圣祐，邕圣祐。  
今儿他是有公事在身，不好推脱。  
对方想从他这里要点什么东西，茶楼雅座，上下两层全包下来了，阵仗也不小。  
姜丹尼尔这个饭吃得心猿意马，只想饭毕赶紧驱车返家。  
甜汤上了三巡，喝得人都齁住了，双方还没有达成共识的意思，酒酿的小丸子含在嘴里也觉得索然无味。  
姜丹尼尔还喝着呢，谈判的对家白瓷碗就一搁，邀请他往茶室的另一边瞧。  
底下戏台上玲珑婉转的拉长声调和背景里的杨琴民乐忽而全消失了，好家伙，这哪是什么正经茶楼，分明是逼良为娼，带他这个有家室的姜家少主，来逛窑子来了。  
姜丹尼尔不好这口，众目睽睽之下也没得选，硬着头皮去挑，穿红纳绿的他见不惯，珍珠翡翠缀满身的他也不喜欢。就是陪着喝上两盏茶他也选了半天。这个腰不见得有邕圣祐细，这个骨相比不过他，这个身上一股狐媚子味，比不得邕圣祐那么清爽。  
转来转去，请他来的人脸色不好看了，不知道他要求这么高。索性又开了两道纱制的帘，把剩下的姑娘们全铺开来，展示在他眼前。  
姜丹尼尔这回打交道的，算是异乡为客，不熟人，不张事，自然不晓得他上天下地只喜欢一个人，那人还给他捧回家里去了。  
还以为他是摆架子，什么今天少主不选一个，就是不给我面子这样的烂话也借着酒劲往姜丹尼尔脸上丢，姜丹尼尔没法，又走了一段，嘿，倒是找着宝贝。  
这间厢房够大，各处设计也足够精巧，机关重重，一步一景，房内还有巧思。  
滚金线的纱帘底色是喜悦的正红，没绣什么图案上去，倒是更显其中美人容貌动人，隔着层不薄的料子五官都奕奕，腰肢掐在绸缎里，顶上着了一点灯火，皮肤滑腻，泛着白皙曼妙的光。  
“就要这个了，看对眼了。”姜丹尼尔哑哑地喊了一句，方才甜汤兴许饮得太多，嗓子眼全给粘住了。  
“哎，好嘞，等会就给少主安排，送到房间里去。”姜丹尼尔心里暗笑，都什么年代了，怎么老鸨讲话还是跟电影里一样，一股得意的狡猾。  
“不用，我亲自带去吧。”账中人都未起身，姜丹尼尔就隔着这么点距离，端了把凳子，死命地盯着他看。  
“这，不合规矩吧，少主您放心，跑不了的。”账中人艳艳飞花的旗袍窸窸窣窣地微动，两腿高高翘起来，并拢的动作做得笨拙而勾人，从踝骨到小腿肚，白花花的一片全盖在墨黑的丝袜里，这下全开在外面。  
“没事，”传闻中做人做事稳妥万分，滴水不漏的姜少主竟然也拜倒在一位陪喝花酒的风尘女子身上，“规矩就是用来破的。”  
姜丹尼尔一头扎进帐子里去，纱盖在脸上也看得清帐中人，熟门熟路地揽住窄窄一截软腰，也不顾美人神色惊惶，就把人扛到肩头，往示意的房间走。  
这下好了，姜少主年轻气盛，血气方刚，行房事之急又要传遍坊间了。  
邕圣祐屁股一着床榻，火速蹬了姜丹尼尔两脚，足上是点着野花和夜幕的软拖，没什么力度，反而挠得人心头爱火翻涌。  
姜丹尼尔只是笑，笑了好一会儿，盖了两盏当季的新茶，又剥了好一会儿杏仁，凑满一小碟才端过来，膝盖半磕在地上，装下人很有一套，伺候起邕圣祐来了。  
“吃过饭没有？”姜少主其实是来救人的，这邕圣祐爱到处乱跑，本来是不知给哪个仇家绑了去，姜丹尼尔一打听才知道今天还要同人家谈生意的，想着找个借口要人，人还自己贴上来献身了。  
邕圣祐不讲话，大略是还在生气，姜丹尼尔吃不准他在气什么，也难哄，盘腿绷在地上又仰着脖子瞅着他看。  
这人怎么那么好看的呢，看多少眼都不会腻味，一天中所有的时间都应该拿来看他，太阳出来了也被他的样子遮蔽光辉，月亮爬上山也被他的神色盖住清远。  
邕圣祐指尖夹了两片剥得干干净净的杏子，往嘴里送了一片，又扔给姜丹尼尔一片。姜丹尼尔又蹦得老高去接，吃上了才发觉自己像大院里养的看家大狗，邕圣祐每次过去都要逗弄上半天。  
“姜少主今天好生清闲，”邕圣祐把茶接过来，放到一边，脚尖蹬掉了鞋面，后靠着往床榻上倒。“有空来喝花酒。”  
不是邕圣祐他也喝不下这口花天酒地的，姜丹尼尔站也不是，坐也不是，由着他动作。  
“这外面的花，”邕圣祐又翻身下来，把旗袍的下摆猛地一撩一开，顺着腿根往下褪黑色蕾丝边的袜子，“都比少主家里那位，要好吧。”  
姜丹尼尔从邕圣祐的脚踝摸上去，另一只手按住他，不让他在身上乱动，腿间一点细腻的软肉全被他没入掌中，又盖着袜子一路开下去，指的关节把弹性顶开，不脱个干净，只是探索。  
“你要脱，就快点脱下来。”邕圣祐被他抓住了手，人也四仰八叉地点在花被面上，头上盘的假发髻摇摇欲坠。  
刚刚盖好的茶一点点变凉，空气里悠悠的，有一点香。  
姜丹尼尔彻底整个人埋上他的身子，放弃小打小闹的玩法，邕圣祐手腕被他截住，困在床笫之间，在以吻交代今晚甜汤里有几味料之前，姜丹尼尔又沙沙哑哑来了一句，“不急。”  
是了，虽说春宵一刻值千金，眼前这个，可不止千金。  
姜丹尼尔手底下几枚干将很纳闷，怎么少主亲自去救的少夫人，回来还是掩着件宽大的衣裳，脸也埋在少主胸前，说是伤着了，见不得人。  
姜丹尼尔花酒刚吃了一半，邕圣祐旗袍给他扒了个精光，头上攒的珍珠和玉片也被他的手拂了个满床，人轻轻一动，清脆婉转地响。  
“姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐眼睛也没睁得太开，脚尖勾住姜丹尼尔的，把自己往他身上扣，“其实我是听说你要来，才混进来的。”  
邕圣祐本来是意欲见义勇为，解救被困妇女的，一转耳听见今晚上要招待姜少主，心里愤愤，七上八下地又混到这窑子里来了。  
胭脂香粉，锦缎玉镯，腕上还飘一道银丝带。嘴唇是红的，色泽极正，眼上还有些闪片，合上眼皮也顾盼生姿，一整块白玉琢不出来的身材，长腿细腰，皓腕鹅颈，布料盖不住的风情。  
“那今天，”姜丹尼尔去啄他耳上挂的碎钻耳夹，把耳际全濡湿了，含进含出一小块耳垂，“我可真要，嫖够本。”  
邕圣祐揽着一团火，任由他在身上发作。  
旗袍腰侧的传统盘扣难舍难分，呲溜一下全数崩开，为爱牺牲。  
姜丹尼尔嘴闲不住的，又要问邕圣祐这布料什么款的，什么名号，改明儿让人量了尺寸再多做几套送去府上，邕圣祐身上这件，不见得完完全全合身。  
邕圣祐嫌他聒噪，微微坐起来堵住他的嘴。  
可怜裂锦细针脚，可爱团圆人儿少。

 

邕圣祐从不是老老实实跟家住的主儿，姜丹尼尔把他娶回去，第一天，便知道，也随着他去了。  
这会儿正中秋，姜家人多图个热闹，邕圣祐从窑子里回来两天，收拾收拾就要往那边跑。  
姜丹尼尔想着不用的，在家和他两个人过也好的，邕圣祐也不知道在想什么，硬要陪他一起。  
午间的太阳毒辣，姜丹尼尔不舍得他晒，堪堪到了傍晚，一屋子人都落席了，才拖着邕圣祐的手，往席上坐。  
邕圣祐这人也神奇，平日里话也不多，性子也冷，这会一桌小孩忙着给他剥莲子递银耳羹了，笑意渐长，俏皮话也逗得一桌老小前仰后合，不比姜丹尼尔小时候差。  
姜丹尼尔算是首次带他回家，心里的大石头落了地。  
分食水果的空当，邕圣祐已经褪了手，挨个发着白瓷珐琅纹的盘，一样样布下去了，姜丹尼尔坐得远，老远看见他，捂着嘴想着以后该真叫他女主人了，目光三分柔三分宠，三分以为无人知晓，其实满堂瞩目的痴。  
邕圣祐到底还是外人，娶进来的时候也不见得有多宽心，这会宴席散了，找不到姜丹尼尔人。  
石凳天井小树枝丫，满月瓜果孤身一人。  
恍惚间看见姜丹尼尔身影在二楼小院纸糊的窗棂上晃，邕圣祐顺着层梯踱上去，想跟他说要睡了，这夜晚实在难熬得漫长。  
里屋里训人的声音中气十足，时不时还传来隐忍的闷哼，邕圣祐本不该听的，觉得哼声实在熟悉，吹了个纸卷，悄然猫在门后面无影的一处，手也背在身后，聚精会神地偷听。  
“你小子胆子又养肥了？一告假就是三个月，要不是今天我问起分舵的负责人，你过两天不就脚底抹油，跑了？”姜老子手上皮带下得很有力度，隔着这么远邕圣祐都听得真切。  
“我这不是把这边事情都料理好了，只离开一阵吗？”姜丹尼尔都这种时候了，还找借口，邕圣祐怕痛，不然推门进去替他，也是可以的。  
“那你说，”哗哗又是两下，邕圣祐很怀疑姜丹尼尔小半个月之内，还能不能行房事之乐了，“你开这么久天窗，处心积虑，打算去干什么？”巧了，邕圣祐也不知道姜丹尼尔还有玩忽职守这一面，家里的事务他也渐渐开始上手了，桩桩件件，确实不是可以胡乱搁置的。  
“你说不说！”老爷子真是好体力，邕圣祐估摸着姜丹尼尔那屁股蛋估计烂得七七八八了，想着这抬回家了还得自己照顾，端茶倒水，擦洗换药的，怪累人的，意下推门阻止一下，看在新儿媳的面子上，恐怕还是有用。  
门嘎吱推开一半，姜丹尼尔不情不愿的声音才传过来，“家里那个，天天困在家里，也不是个事儿。”  
他话里家里这个，前进也不是，后退也不是，就侧身夹在门里，模模糊糊还能看见他一点后脑勺。  
老爷子也没抽他了，皮带摔到墙上，钝钝地吵闹。  
“人家倒是个好孩子。”老爷子说了这么一句，姜丹尼尔趔趔趄趄站起来，脚步都不稳。  
“可不是，”姜丹尼尔占了便宜又卖起乖来，“贤惠持家，大方懂事，都说我是捡到宝咧。”原地跳了两下，彻底屁股开花，旁边两个小子赶紧上去架住他。  
“你早点说，我也不...”姜老爷子看见他就气打不到一处来，姜丹尼尔又跳着往回躲，让身边的弟兄们护着他，邕圣祐心下又酸涩又美满，又有一点忍不住的好笑。  
“撤了，坏老头。”姜丹尼尔转过身来，朝着姜老爷子摆摆手，再留下去，恐怕另一边屁股也不保。  
“好好待人家，知道吗，人家也不是没享过福来的。”姜丹尼尔听完一皱眉，觉得这真不像自己老爹讲得出来的话，还是回了句知道了，跛着脚往外开路。  
黑暗中望见邕圣祐，猫在门口的书架底下，笑得潋滟，眼角都有一点泪花。  
姜丹尼尔把手递给他挽住，由他搀扶着走。  
整个过程很轻，后面的小弟也踮着脚散去，无需言语。  
“哪边被揍了？”姜丹尼尔以为邕圣祐要给他报仇，兴奋地弹弹右边屁股，得意忘形。  
“活该。”邕圣祐猛地揪了一把左边，姜丹尼尔刚迈出门，痛得夸张，仰天长啸。  
底下小院里的小孩都抬头往满圆的方向察看，怕是真有狼来叼月亮。  
“我希望你，”邕圣祐把他虚汗的额上贴的黑发掀开，乌溜溜的眼睛对上他的，一如过去的无数个夜里，姜丹尼尔看向他的那样，“以后做每个决定，都有我参与。”  
比起这样的惊喜，他更希望他和他一起分享笃定。  
他嫁了他，亦或是他娶了他，心意是从了，心事是重合了，那就一定要一起承担。  
几个月前，他还真想去海外旅行，去不管不顾，去古堡和沙滩，去喧闹和无名。遇到一个叫姜丹尼尔的人，他也想翻他的书房，看他幼时抄的经书，背背他的家法了。  
弄了半天，相爱的人，都会互相迁就。  
姜丹尼尔这下想和邕圣祐一起去国外的行程也是没法守约了，好在邕圣祐本来也不知道，取消了也不介意，陪他好生养屁股。  
姜丹尼尔在自家告假，无事无人扰，乐得清闲。  
日上三竿才爬起来，抓了邕圣祐的手，每天书房里挥毫着墨，往往写得画得两人脸上没一处干净的地方，衣衫上也全是墨渍。  
姜丹尼尔午睡得正酣，连唇角都被邕圣祐用小指点墨，画了一颗痣，美其名曰与他眼下那颗对称。  
邕圣祐和他接吻的时候都打趣，下人问用膳与否，都要说不必了，喝墨水喝饱了，臊得满屋子人除了他俩都是羞红，好不惬意。  
姜丹尼尔身子好得完全了，假还请着，邕圣祐干脆说再去山里住几日。  
这姜家本宅的小孩天天要他陪着玩，姜丹尼尔也要他，七八个小奶包混着一个陈年酱肉包一天到晚地置气。  
家里点的香都用来计时，这炷香燃完了，姜丹尼尔要差人下来捉他回去，又约莫两炷香还点着，底下的侄儿们又吵得姜丹尼尔跳脚，喊他们的圣祐哥哥回来。  
甜奶包到底还是敌不过酱肉包那么咸的。  
姜丹尼尔拿心经卷了个大卷，对着楼下吆喝，“你们的圣祐哥哥，要跟我抓紧时间，传宗接代，有职责在身上的，谁再吵给我拖出去。”  
邕圣祐在屋里，上衣兜开一半，衣衫不整，一听见满院子的这响动，抽了条蚕丝被蒙住头，不想面对事实。  
姜丹尼尔以前肯定没少去这种风月场所，他心里怔怔地想。  
不然怎么抛了半本心经滚下楼去，里面的动心忍性的教条全摔到泥土里。边急切地推门，边口中振振有词，“小美人，久等了，我们再来。”  
帐子钩不钩，以前姜丹尼尔是很有讲究的，现在也全乱了套了，不知是用谁的一件外衣拂在床帘上，遮光又避世。  
宅子里用膳梳洗，都是有时间的，彼时也无用，后院厨房里公鸡不起，姜丹尼尔还折腾着人，无眠而清欢。

 

去山上已是临近七夕，人远比姜丹尼尔想象得多。  
鉴于邕圣祐上次的走丢经历，寸步不离都不足以形容他的状态，就差五花大绑上轿子了。  
邕圣祐弯腰下去掐朵小花上来，他都要先踩踩花边的绿叶，邕圣祐顶着山间凉风打个喷嚏，他都要四处观察一下风里是否有湿气。  
邕圣祐只觉得他好笑，关心过分，只显得他傻气。  
“那万一你又出什么事怎么办？”姜丹尼尔可小孩子脾气了，又撅起嘴来装酷，反正就是要他哄就对了。  
“等你来救我啊。”邕圣祐说得很轻，没有一个字姜丹尼尔不爱听的。  
“你就不怕我不来了？”面色重重的游客大多无人相伴，山寺求姻缘很灵，想必是为桃花前来。  
“怎么会。”邕圣祐拿指尖去摩挲姜丹尼尔幼时舞刀弄枪练出来的手茧，连着大拇指一处有旧伤。  
“我们也去算姻缘吧，”姜丹尼尔顾左右而言他，手扣得更紧，摇头晃脑开始背邕圣祐的生辰八字，“看看灵不灵。”  
“不合适的话，”邕圣祐往外脱离，意图挣开他的掌握，“不如就此别过。”  
“别呀别呀，”姜丹尼尔看他的眼神，似能连拆十座庙，“不算了，不算了。”  
如果可以，能为你，把鹊桥连接起，把月老胁迫，把生辰八字都推翻，把循规蹈矩的世界毁灭。  
“你怎么这么痴的啊？”邕圣祐走累了，姜丹尼尔贡献出一条大腿给他坐，他的眼光也不懂流转，就胶着在他脸上。  
“谁叫我看对眼了呢！”姜丹尼尔把他捉进怀里，手去腰上，呵他的痒。  
牵红线的在天上懊恼地挠着头，安排了一眼的缘分而已，怎么长出来这么深。


	3. 指勾指

指勾指

 

“邕先生呢？”堂会是办正事的地方，人多耳杂，姜丹尼尔不得已，被迫同邕圣祐互以先生相称。

他还有个少主的身份挂着，邕圣祐怎么样也不要夫人的头衔。一来二去，称呼上，邕圣祐倒变成姜丹尼尔最护着的里屋先生了。

“在屋里呢，说是在看下午的文件。”邕圣祐不喜闹，只开了偏堂两扇窗。日子越静，墙外日渐凋敝的蛙鸣蝉声，越是不绝于耳。

姜丹尼尔不知从哪里攥了一口袋的馒头末，趁着闲时四下无人，悄悄往莲花底座嵌的露天池里一点点撒。

金银花白的锦鲤都跃上碧绿的水面，争抢着，鱼嘴一开一合，搅动遮天的浮萍漂藻。

墨绿的荷叶连连也换了位置，被它们灵动的身子，甩来摆去。涟漪圈圈，转瞬便消失不见，如同重新潜入水底的鱼群，来去无声。

少数几只停留的蜻蜓低低地起身，仿佛翅身被厚重的大气镇压，无法往更高处栖身。

姜丹尼尔站了一会儿，望向屋内溶溶一片，暖橘色的灯火。

雨几乎就是在这时，开始下落。

昏黄的色块忽地在姜丹尼尔眼前淡掉，邕圣祐抬手灭了光亮。知道他在门口，没来得及拔伞。

急急地从木质地板上光着脚，嘎吱嘎吱地踩出来，修缮过后，清漆加蜡，溜溜的踝骨滑撞到几尺高的门槛上，疼得邕圣祐神情一滞。

他抬起脸来，吃味地瞪着姜丹尼尔。

自从有了他以后，过往种种以为早忘了的洋文诗句，又翩翩飞舞于眼前。

两人目光交错缱绻，胜却周遭云雨翻覆。

邕圣祐伸出掌去，盈盈润润的手心，也沾一星半点的湿意。

他早过了眼睛为谁倾盆倒雨的年纪，心里那把伞也太小，劣质油纸糊的，怕撑不到姜丹尼尔头顶。

他想与他一起淋。额角也凑出去，试探着雨势。

赶在一道惊雷劈天开地之前，姜丹尼尔快步冲过去，搂住邕圣祐，十指也交叠一起，护着他方才撞到的伤处，直吹气。

然后把上一阵过路的雨水，分享给一身干爽，便服舒适的邕圣祐。

在他们相拥的身后，重而钝的门封锁紧闭。

冷的水滴，持续洗刷大地，不能侵袭他们。

“你淋湿了。”早秋气温不算很高，邕圣祐断断续续病了有一阵了，讲话慢吞吞的，口里含了颗粉圆似的。内里暖炉还在烤火，木材幽香，翻涌温情。

身上衬衫自然被姜丹尼尔大力的拥抱捂湿了，凉里裹着他体温的热，邕圣祐索性借着小腹与他贴得更紧，似在烤火。

“又不穿鞋。”姜丹尼尔余光扫到他白软的脚趾头，冻得蜷缩一团，不能屈信，可爱得让人不舍得生愠。

左边这间厢房，本是盘账的重地。

比起电子化数据，手写反而更让人放心。

姜丹尼尔是这一代嫡传的独子，一人来去自如惯了。上好的黄花梨精心打的柜子，邕圣祐刚来的时候，空无一物，账本捆的捆，扎的扎，毫无生气。

“还不是因为赶着去接你。”养邕圣祐好比养猫，必须照顾周到。正如犄角旮旯都是猫毛，这会子，抽屉柜面，桩桩件件，尽是姜丹尼尔给他置办的些小物件。

羊毛的长袜子堆里，还藏着个姜丹尼尔派人去做的小手暖，呵在掌心用的，还没到用的季节，难怪邕圣祐乱收在这儿。

“这玩物啊，”姜丹尼尔把釉色三彩的手暖顺手摆到台面上，“要拿出来落落灰才好，才有人味。”

邕圣祐从他手上把袜子抽过来，坐上榻角，掀开宽松的裤口，把布料套上脚，“怎么看也还是，”他把裤腿放直，悄声站起来，“你的那个比较讨喜。”

脸上堆满坏笑，嘴角弯出两折月钩状的弧度。

想做一个与旧物对应的新玩意儿，该多费劲啊，邕圣祐知道，可他偏要要那个旧的。

委曲求全，有事不讲，就不是他了。

“这个就摔了吧，”此枚手暖设计精巧，比起姜丹尼尔以前那个老古董还多了一对提环，以防用着用着，不慎摔落或者手滑烫伤，“就用我那个。”

邕圣祐小指勾上另一端的环柄，并未使劲，轻轻拽了两下，姜丹尼尔又褪下手，随他拎着，“跟你换，你拿去用一阵子，再还我。”

 

 

姜丹尼尔才把思绪转过来，懂他什么意思。

姜家内斗成患，外敌虎视眈眈，老爷子隐退已是迫在眉睫的大事。

姜丹尼尔要安顿家事，必然挥旗北上，这也是摆在眼前的要务，不容置喙。

同邕圣祐也讲好了，约莫初冬便动身，具体日子未定，赌的是晨起动征铎的速度和时间差，图个出其不意。

北角铁定已是冰天雪地，他的暖手护着他，正如他的这枚傍他身侧，不比珠玉翡翠，荷包戒指那么矫情，算是用得上，也少不了的东西。

“行，”他把邕圣祐撞倒在床上，还好垫子够软，邕圣祐靠不惯硬的，不然浓情蜜意的物什，还给他颠碎了，“等我回来。”

 

 

邕圣祐最擅长等了。

姜丹尼尔进正门脚步生风，有别人踩不出来的龙虎气，下人点头哈腰的声音也最齐，邕圣祐从那时就分了神，快快搁了笔，在等。

研开的墨水仰躺在苍绿色的湖心砚台之上，慢慢蒸发。

姜丹尼尔要推开偏房的门，需走十五到十八个步子。

邕圣祐草草把账面上的数字扫了三遍，位数粗略核了一眼，门就开了，屡试不爽。

姜丹尼尔谈公事总是吃得半饱，动身前，厨子煨的汤灌下半碗，啃两口老面发的馒头就作罢。

有时嫌干了，茶还没凉，就藏半个馒头在裤兜里，拳头也窝在里面，事办完了路上就全捏个粉碎，留下来喂鱼。

邕圣祐有时也会等得不耐烦，譬如今日。

姜丹尼尔如若找得到树枝，他喂完以后，还要猛地叨扰几条小鱼，打搅它们清净。

听邕圣祐难得的吩咐，下人们把掉的木棍全扫了，不给他机会。

邕圣祐是知道姜丹尼尔在瞧他留低的一盏灯的，他也放任他看。

反正窗棂遮挡，俗气的鸳鸯戏水被姜丹尼尔换成了天鹅一对，窗外汉大可不必留意，他也在长长久久地盼他，惦记他。

他唯一就是没料到，亦等来一场他快要望穿的秋水。

他再怎么有耐心，不动声色，也焦急起来，迎出门去。

伤着痛了，不打紧，心思盖不住了，不妨碍，他现在就要见到姜丹尼尔，就要结束这段未满一日，却似耗尽半生的等待。

邕圣祐最擅长等了，也最讨厌等了。

幼时等大，等父辈尔虞我诈，等父亲口中的位子坐稳了，等母亲口中的立业成家。

少年时只等漂洋过海苦读，再等归家路途铺。

成人时又等接班换代，等一个无实权的空壳交由手中，等小人算计，引火上身，等无依无靠，也无家。

所以与姜丹尼尔的事，他不想再等了。

差人去打的戒指，不甚满意，左思右想，着眼这只暖手。

他和姜丹尼尔一人一指，一边一勾旁耳，算是戴过了。

即使还要等，他也等得安稳。

 

 

姜丹尼尔如期离家。

邕圣祐真替他管起事儿来，妥帖融洽，仿似一人。

“举世无双人，终身同心思。”姜丹尼尔传来的口信只这一句，足以让他在三月的料峭寒风中笑着抖掉肩上披风，背着手在院子里踱步，用皮质的靴子铲起凝霜积雪。

传话的人问他，要回点什么，东西不大都可以带去，信件也可。

邕圣祐臊着脖子挤出四个字来，人听了也乐呵呵地笑。

惜字如金又如何，想说的全在话里了。

“且盼君归。”姜丹尼尔忙着把信使迎进厅堂，茶水未上，已亲耳凝神谛听佳音。

尺素频伸，鸿雁常来宾，不及邕圣祐一句话来的有分量。

姜丹尼尔喜上心头，焦急还挂在眉角，眼见着人也有几分清减憔悴，该是要被邕圣祐训的模样。

他不是不想回，他是不能回。

 

 

姜家早年一路北下开拔，盘踞不少地域，这趟回来万分小心，未得一处破绽大意。姜老爷子告假久居故园，放出来卸任的消息，也算是意料之中，亦合情理。

姜丹尼尔早在二月里，年味正浓时，就把周围部署得齐齐整整。叔伯姑舅一辈的，好处拿得不少，起先吵得凶的，也给他驯软了性子，给他几分新立一家之主的面子。

千算万算，就在南归当晚，早分家远走的四叔一脉走风声过来，要他且慢归心，与他还有笔旧账要算。

上一辈的恩怨，他也判不清孰是孰非，四叔要的不是别的，是他老爷子的性命，他不能给，也给不了。

姜丹尼尔一向烈性子，不受胁迫，按兵不动中也在步步为营。

倘若不是你死就是我亡，他要做的，就要做的。

听日，四叔举家上下被他软禁在一屋，他请了余下几脉姜姓家长，商讨对策。

道理不通，只能动武，姜丹尼尔还是耐心在谈。

老爷子意识已不清醒，只怕朝夕便要撒手人寰，如若能赶在那之前解开心结，他想也是行善积德。

可他还是太向善了，净往好处着想，不够坏。

四叔是不怕死的，可邕圣祐不能有闪失。

“你猜我在你宅子里插了多少心腹？”四叔啐了一口唾沫星子到地上，又饮了口茶。

姜丹尼尔这才汗毛倒立，忆起分家之时，老爷子担心有失公允，特意吩咐，留了不少四叔遣散的家丁下来，给法子养家糊口。

稍不留神，一盏茶，一根蜡的功夫，他就再也见不着邕圣祐了。

于是耗着，四叔也百无聊赖地关在里头，老爷子整日睡着，难得醒，他夹在里头，邕圣祐在他的手掌心外头。

四叔不死，南边的人也不会轻举妄动，他讲道义。

他已经派了人加急去查各个人物的底细，邕圣祐也察觉入夜后房边亦增派了守夜人手，不用问也知道是谁的主意。

比起自己，反而更加担心起姜丹尼尔安危状况来。

辗转不能安眠的毛病又犯了，抽了两本姜丹尼尔幼时誊的古文，垫在枕下。

又想到什么似的，起身去弄桌角早已冰凉了的手暖，留白处有一道浅浅裂纹，姜丹尼尔刚经手就撞了，邕圣祐反复拿指去摸，只因此刻这凹痕，更像他本人化身。

白灿灿之洗练明月，孤单单一清冷相思。

 

 

姜家小孩各个性子生猛，野得很。

姜丹尼尔还想收着几个去给邕圣祐调教，读起书来没一个成器的，坐也坐不住，站也嬉嬉闹闹，把他气了个好歹。

正教着“红豆生南国，春来发几枝。”的诗句，底下一众调皮蛋就把手举得老高。

有几个生长在北地，哪见过南方的春花和嫩芽，忙着质疑他说的真假，意下就是他在倚老卖老，骗他们小孩儿玩。

姜丹尼尔抽了手上诗书就要抡人，大开的窗口没来由地投进来一把花枝。骨朵已经干枯脱相，颜色仍是艳艳红红。

在座的小儿都惊得目瞪口呆，以为他是真会什么法术，凭空招手即来，点诗为实。

“今日就散了，”姜丹尼尔弯身下去捡花，“明日有别的哥哥来。”

花压得瓷实，瓣儿包着瓣儿，叶片也在，吐纳芬芳。

邕圣祐捧着他掉了半只耳的手暖，倚在墙根底下，枯木的藤条快要垂到他头顶，像昨日见腻味去了，今朝遇见得勉强一般，噙着笑意，眼角却飞红，扮他的南国红豆。

“不是说好了要好好保管？”手暖就搁在他睡的床头，邕圣祐没有费心翻，便摸着了。

四叔一席话，使他震怒，惊觉自己迟钝无用，连爱的唯一个人都护不周全。掌风极劲，拍得桌面四分五裂，下意识先猫着身板下去寻这小物，捡起来已无力回天。

总归是要回到南方去，交由南方的工匠去精雕细琢。

邕圣祐逃得仓促，没收拾上几件厚实的衣物，先溜到姜丹尼尔房间去，也是想捉两件外衣来穿。

开衫大衣全不顶用，他倒好，抖了件座山雕出来，全身裹得密实。

“想着回去了，再找人修补的，被你先给捉到了。”姜丹尼尔凑近了，去闻围在皮草里面，邕圣祐的味道。

“罚你少抱一会儿。”鼻腔脑际，清冽甘甜，红柚满枝头，是他心心念念的邕圣祐。

“真的少抱一会儿，”邕圣祐很久没哭过了，远行并非通途直下，苦头不会少，见着活的了，才放开来，不再压抑，“我穿得厚，我热。”

姜丹尼尔说服自己，颈间颊上，滚烫的水珠不是邕圣祐的伤心泪，是他热出的汗滴。

 

 

邕圣祐舟车劳顿累着了，沉沉在睡。

姜丹尼尔守着他睡觉，数着他呼吸起伏，很起劲。

朦朦胧胧间，邕圣祐感觉，姜丹尼尔在勾他的小指。

他也大力地回扣住他的，关节团成一个结。

手暖的火还未灭，兀自在角落里烧。

“姜丹尼尔，”邕圣祐梦中呓语倒是吓了他一跳，以为他被吵醒了，不想他发毛，指头没有放开，吸气凝神等了十秒，见他双眼依旧紧闭才放心，听见他又补上句，“我不想等了。”

“好。”他们的手指泛白又变红，也不曾松开。

“以后不会再让你等了。”我怎会不知道这其中漫长又苦涩的滋味，不见你，也牵着红线在指尖等你。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
